


MAZE

by BrokenMesa



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 原作：电影《信条》（Tenet，2020）警告：全年龄，Protagoneil轻微西皮向？没忍住啊这个脑洞实在是不写不舒服。虐，短刀一把，关于面试与未来的脑洞。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 6





	MAZE

他站在逆向装置的入口，注视着玻璃墙的另一侧。  
墙的另一边，空无一人。  
只有笼罩整个房间的蓝色灯光，冷漠而静谧。玻璃倒映着他自己乱糟糟的沾了血的金发，他在那里站了足足三分钟。  
唾骂从隔离室门口传来。门外动静很大，不知道他们在用炸药还是什么玩意，想要轰开这扇门。  
幸运的是，他是最好的“信条”最好的锁匠，封死一扇能阻挡核弹爆炸的门也不算什么。  
是的，他现在是“信条”最后的成员了。  
他并没有感到恐惧，或是绝望。  
只有……  
只有平静。  
很奇怪，在组织只剩下他一人时，他竟然会感到平静。  
“现实不会改变”——那人的话语在他耳边响起。  
玻璃墙的另一侧，依然没有出现人。  
他深吸了一口气。  
今天是“信条”的末日。  
真正的末日。  
真正的结局。  
当那老家伙为自己挡下致命一枪的时候，他对这点还没什么实感。  
总会有什么办法的。  
他们都能量产时光机了，这点伤口又算的了什么？  
不是吗？  
他从背包里翻出了消毒液、止血剂、冷冻喷雾，但是那该死的血就是没有丝毫停止喷涌的样子。当他把所有逆熵凝血剂都用光了，血也没有停止时，尼尔终于意识到这伤口是什么武器造成的。  
绝对子弹，没有任何逆熵药物能消除这种的子弹威力。  
自相矛盾的人类在发明了逆转时空的技术后，又发明另一种武器来对付这种技术。

尼尔试图用手捂住那个不断喷涌鲜血的伤口，直到两只手套完全被血浸湿。  
倒在血泊里的家伙注视着他，微笑着，仿佛迎接他的不是死亡，而是另一种开始。  
尼尔恍惚中意识到，他参加“信条”面试那天，这人从简历中抬起头看他的时候也露出了这样的微笑。

当时，这意味深长的笑让年轻人十分不自在。  
“有什么好笑的？我搞砸了吗？”是刚才那个关于职业规划的问题？尼尔的脑子飞快地回忆着之前自己之前回答的内容。  
面试官合上了他的简历，靠到了椅背上：“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。过没过，直接说吧。”  
对面的面试官推了推老花镜，“你说你最擅长开锁。”  
“专家级。”尼尔试图让自己听起来更自信一点。  
“那为什么不试试解开这个答案的锁？”  
尼尔眨了眨眼睛。  
“这是……测试的内容？”  
“猜猜看吧。”  
“我猜……我过了。”  
“为什么？”  
“没有‘为什么’，就是直觉。”  
“直觉？”  
“是的，直觉，你知道，不需要理解，只要感受。”  
面试官先生笑得更明显了，他甚至低下头，想要掩饰自己的表情。  
“恭喜，尼尔，你是正确的。欢迎加入‘信条’。”  
“哇哦，谢谢。”  
“不，应该是我说谢谢。尼尔。”  
“我还有一个问题。”  
“请便。”  
“如果刚才那个问题我猜我没过，我是不是就真的就没过？”  
面试官起身，拿起了桌上的文件，他走到尼尔身边。“现实就是现实，你无法改变。”  
这是他最初的、也是他最后的话语。

他中弹后，目光就一直注视着尼尔，全神贯注，仿佛一走神就再也看不到似的。他虚弱的手轻轻抬了抬，拍了拍尼尔的手。  
“现实就是现实，你无法改变……我已经走到终点……你的人生才走了一半，接着往下走……我们起点见。”

门外响起了切割金属的声音。好吧，算他们有点聪明。  
尼尔腹诽着，他再度望向玻璃的另一头，依然没有人出现。  
“哈！Eureka！”他喃喃着。  
终于，他明白了那个笑容。  
终于，他明白了那家伙那句话的真正的含义。

尼尔深吸一口气，拨开了瓦斯气体阀门，“呲——”的一声，看不见的炸弹一分钟之后就会充斥整个房间。他走进了逆向器，按下了内壁的开关。金属门缓缓合上。

他在金属门合上的最后一刻，又看了一眼监测房。  
这是对未来的问好，也是对未来的告别。

FIN.  
20200907


End file.
